Lissie Pike and her family
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Felicity 'Lissie' Pike is Felicity and Gus' oldest daughter. Here are her adventures in 1930's Avonlea
1. Chapter 1

I heard my sisters and brother thunder down the stairs.

"Where's Mother," Jan asked. I turned away from the stove and looked at my sisters and brother.

"Away to pick up Aunt Sara and the cousins. She left a while ago. Now sit down and I will give you breakfast," I said. Gussy started crying in his seat and I walked over to him. I lifted him up and carried him over to the table. I gave him to Eliza and went back to the stove. I spooned porridge into four bowls then carried them to the table. I put one in front of each of my siblings and kept one for myself. They ate quietly. I put my spoon down and looked at my siblings.

"You are strangely quiet," I said.

"Because of the history bee," Felix replied.

"If you studied you wouldn't have to be so worried, I learnt every date last night and Father tested me when you children were in bed," I said, proudly. Felix mumbled something under his breath and I looked at him.

"What was that," I asked.

"He didn't say anything Lissie just that the porridge tastes delicious," Jan said, covering for my brother. "And we get our report cards too." The clock struck eight and I stood up.

"Time to go children. I have to leave Gussie to Grandmother's but I'll be

in school before it starts," I said, lifting their half finished bowls and taking them to the sink. I washed them out then turned to my siblings. Eliza handed Gussie to me before she ran out after Felix. I lifted my books from the table and walked out of the house. I walked slowly towards the big farmhouse where Grandmother, Grandfather and Uncle Daniel still lived. I pushed open the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Grandmother," I said.

"Morning Lissie. Hello Gussie," Grandmother said, walking over and lifting my youngest brother. " Lissie. I cut a watermelon last night and there's some for you to take to school. One for you, Liza, Felix and Jan."

"Thank you Grandmother. I'm sure it will be lovely," I said, smiling. I walked to the table and took the four pieces of watermelon then turned to Grandmother.

"Right Felicity time for you to go. You don't want to be late on your last day of school," Grandmother said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I'll see you this evening," I said before walking out of the kitchen. I walked outside then started to run towards the schoolhouse.

I stood beside the school door with Eliza who was watching three people by the gate.

"They must be new," she said.

"Well if we've never seen them before then yes Eliza I'd say they are new," I sighed.

"Get off your horse Felicity Cecily Pike," Eliza snapped. I smiled slightly and gave my sister a small shove.

"I have an idea. I have an idea," Jan said, rushing up to us with Jessie.

"How to get Gussie to talk," Jessie added.

"He's only two. He has plenty of time to start talking," I said.

"But most babies are talking before they are two. Gussie is two and a half," Eliza pointed out.

"He will talk when he's ready," I said.

"Do you want to hear our idea anyway," Jan asked.

"Go on," Eliza laughed.

"We lock him in a room and ignore his crying, he'll have to say mama or papa or something," Jessie said.

"I don't understand the logic in that," Alice said behind us.

"Can you please stop that," I said.

"Stop what," she asked.

"Just appearing," I replied.

"Sorry Lissie," Alice laughed as the bell rang.

"Race you inside," Jan shouted, speeding away. We all ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lissie, when can we eat. I'm hungry," Felix said.

"When Mother gets home with aunt Sara and the cousins," I said.

"Can't we just have something small," Jan asked.

"No, it will spoil your appetite," I snapped.

"Hungee Issie," a voice lisped.

"Gussie," Eliza gasped. I spun around and went over to my brother.

"Hungee," he said, smiling.

"Well I suppose we can each have a piece of shortbread," I laughed, walking to the cupboard. I opened it and took out the biscuit box. I pulled out five pieces of shortbread and handed them out and broke one on the table for Gussie. The front door opened and closed then we heard Father shout. We all ran into the hall and hugged him tightly. Father left for work early every morning so we only got to see him in the evening.

"Father, Father, Father," Jan said, jumping up and down. He picked her up and looked at her. "Gussie spoke," she said, smiling.

"Well its about time," Father laughed. "Now when's supper."

"It's ready, we are just waiting for Mother. She'll be here soon," I said.

"If she isn't I'll turn into a skeleton," Felix said.

"You can last a week without Felix," I said.

"You could do without a meal Piggy," Eliza said, poking him in the stomach.

"Oink Oink Oink," Felix yelled.

"Felix," Father said. My brother stopped and smiled. We heard a crash outside.

"And that would be Mother crashing the buggy into the fence... Again," Eliza said and we all laughed.

"Well go outside and meet your cousins," Father said, opening the door and putting Jan down on the front step.

"You're home. Now we can eat," Felix said, running to the gate.

"For that I'm giving you dinner last," I said, walking down the path.

"That's enough Lissie," Mother said. "Felix, take the bags inside, Sara you'll be staying in the guest room and the girls will be sharing with Lissie and Eliza."

"There's not enough room," Liza said.

"Four people in a room will make a complete mess Mother, send Felix to stay with Uncle Felix and Aunt Izzy and give them his room," I added. I wasn't sharing with strange, French cousins.

"So how was school. You got your report cards today. Didn't you," Mother asked as she sat at the table.

"Yes, here's mine. All A's as usual," I said, taking the card out of my pocket.

"Little miss perfect," Felix mumbled. My brother and sisters begrudgingly gave theirs to Mother as well. She looked through them then handed them to Father. He squinted at them so he could see them. Father didn't listen to Mother when she said to him he needed to wear his glasses more often. I suppose he is just glad he can see!

"They look the exact same as they did last year. Lissie and Jan, excellent. Eliza and Felix, try studying," he said, smiling.

"There were three new students in school today," Jan said.

"And the older boy was staring at Lissie all day," Felix added, grinning.

"Be quiet," I snapped.

"Well you are nearly sixteen Lissie," Eliza said, smiling.

"And I don't care. I'm finishing school then going to medical school," I said.

"You want to be a nurse," Rebecca said.

"No, a doctor," I said.

"Girls can't be doctors," Ruth said.

"Is there a rule," I asked, staring at my cousin.

"It isn't right," she replied. I mumbled a few words under my breath.

"Felicity what have we told you," Father asked.

"Don't say what you say when you are annoyed," I said, innocently.

"Well I think being a doctor is a noble ambition Lissie," Aunt Sara said.

"I wouldn't go to a girl doctor," Felix said. I kicked my brother and he yelled.

"Stop annoying your sister and finish your dinner," Father said.

"I'm finished. May I be excused," Jan asked. Father nodded and she jumped up and ran out of the kitchen.

"I have chores to do. May I go," I said.

"Go on and don't do Felix and Eliza's chores too," Father said. I nodded and stood up. I walked out the kitchen door and ran across the garden towards the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

" Your dress. It's beautiful," I said as Ruth took a dress from one of her cases.

" Not really, I have nicer ones. This is last year's. Mother said to bring it so I wouldn't get my other dresses dirty," she said, hanging it in the wardrobe.

" So I guess you never wear trousers then," I asked.

" Of course not, in Paris everyone wears their best clothes everyday," she said. I nodded and sat on my bed. I lifted my book from the dresser and opened it to chapter 17, the nervous system. I took my glasses from my pocket and slipped them on.

" Lissie, where are my glasses," Eliza said, walking into the room.

" I don't know, they aren't mine. I always know where my glasses are and when I can't find them I look on top of my head first," I said, glancing up to my sister's hair. She put her hand on her head and laughed then she walked over and sat on my bed.

" It's summer at last," she said.

" Yes, you've been counting the days since September," I laughed.

" Well anyway, Jan wants a story and Father is helping Uncle Felix at the hotel," my sister said.

" Alright but if I have to read Cinderella once more," I said, getting up and putting my book on the dresser again. I walked out of the room and across the hall. Rebecca was sitting on Jan's bed telling her something.

" So what story do you want," I asked.

" Can you tell us the one about the jewel thieves," Jan asked. " Rebecca hasn't heard it."

" Alright. Whenever Mother and Father were younger..." I started. By the time I was finished Jan was half asleep. I smiled and pulled the covers up over her. " Do you want to get into bed Rebecca."

" Yes, goodnight Lissie," she yawned, getting into her bed. I walked to the door and turned the light off before leaving. I walked downstairs and sat at the piano.

" Lissie, come hold this," Mother said. I stood and walked over. I sat on the stool in front of Mother's chair and held the wool as she wound it into a ball. I loved the hour before I had to go to bed. I spent it with Mother and Father. It was my favourite time of the day.

" Mother, you don't think anyone will come when its my birthday. Do you," I asked, looking at her a little later.

" I doubt it Lissie. There isn't one person in Avonlea that doesn't know how you feel about going to medical school and not having a beau till after," Mother replied.

" Good," I said. The front door closed then Father walked into the room.

" So what did Uncle Felix want you to do," I asked.

" He wanted every member of staff in just for a party. Three people showed up for this party," Father said, sitting down and taking his pipe out of his pocket.

" Well no one could have went," I said, smiling.

" Suppose you're right Lissie," Father laughed. I nodded and yawned.

" Do you want to go to bed," Mother asked. I shook my head.

" I'm fine, 'onest," I said.

" Felicity. You are tired," Mother said. When I started dropping letters it was a sign I was tired. I stood up and put the wool on the stool and kissed Mother and Father goodnight before going to bed. I tried to push my door open. It was locked. I went back downstairs and stood in the doorway.

" Ruth locked my bedroom door so I can't get in," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the orchard under the shade of one of the bigger apple trees. I had apples on the ground beside me and books and notebooks were scattered around me.

" The digestive system, there's the stomach then above it's the liver and then the.. the," I mumbled.

" What are you doing," Annie asked, I looked up and saw her running towards me, Arnold the dog close behind her.

" Studying," I said.

" It's summer," Annie said.

" I want to know as much as possible before I have to go back to school and learn geography and history and spelling," I said.

" You don't have to study so much," she said.

" Mother said she's giving me some more books for my birthday," I said, closing the book on my lap.

" Lissie, tell them to stop it. I'm try to practice," Eliza said, running up. Felix, Alec and Alice followed.

" Stop bothering Eliza," I sighed. My siblings and cousins sat down and took an apple each. " Why can't I get some peace."

" Just," Alice said.

" Lissie, Lissie, can we use the tea set for our tea party," Jan asked.

" If you want," I said. Jan sat beside me.

" I had the scariest dream last night Lissie. I was on an island that had two headed people and lions the size of houses," she said.

" That might happen you know, dreams come true," Alec said. Jan's eyes widen and I laughed.

" Not all dreams come true. I had a dream I was an only child," I said, gathering my books in my arms. I stood up and walked to a different part of the orchard. I opened my books and began to write more notes. I could hear everyone laughing, I stood up and walked over to them.

" Sometimes I wonder why nothing ever happens to me. My life is so dull, Avonlea is so dull," Felix said, reading from a book.

" Felix Pike, I'm going to kill you," I yelled, running towards them. I shoved him to the ground and grabbed my diary out of his hands. " You evil, stupid, annoying worm." I held up my fist to punch him.

" Felicity Pike don't touch your brother," Grandfather said, coming down the orchard. I stood up.

" He was reading my diary to everyone, he took it from my room," I said.

" Felicity," he said. " Felix apologise, now."

" Sorry," Felix mumbled.

" Now where is Ruth, she's the only one of you not here," Grandfather asked.

" Probably with the hired boy," Eliza laughed. Grandfather nodded and smiled slightly.

" Your Grandmother just made cookies. Do you want to get some," he asked. We all nodded and ran towards the house.


End file.
